The Secrets
by animefreak619
Summary: Well Kuki is hiding something lots of secrets.  And Wally has a secret too..But you know secrets dosent last long!         Their already 16 NO DECOMISSIONED EVER!CAUSE IT'S SAD    Well Nigel and Kuki has a secret too but what is it a relationship what?
1. Hidden Secret

_**Authors Notes: I do not own KND.**_

_**Hidden Mystery  
><strong>_

In the tree house everyone was wondering where's #3 is.

Abby:Where's number 3,number 1?  
>Nigel:Well she said she'll be absent- *Then someone interrupted*<br>Hoagie:ABSENT AGAIN!

Abby:Woah!number 1 ive been curios why is she absent all day!

Nigel:YeaH,But she said she's really busy.

Wally:*Sigh*No missions?

Nigel:No...

Wally:*Sigh*

Everyone went out to their homes,well Abby saw Kuki along the way.

Abby:Hey Kuki what are doing all week?~She said very curios~

Kuki:Well you see I've been busy for the whole week... ~Then she nodded~

Abby:Well try to go the tree house tomorrow number 3!~As she runs~

Kuki:Sure!As always...~She was thinking hard what thing to convince her father to go~

Kuki returned to her home trying to ask her father can she go out early tomorrow.

Kuki:Dad can I go out tomorrow.

Kani Sanaban:Alright tomorrow but only in 6 hours because,we still have a business to do.~He said politely(_Director:_His always hot tempered but sometimes not for me.)

Kuki:Thanks Dad!~As she run up to the stairs and went inside to her room~

^The Next Morning^

In the treehouse everyone was there except for number 3.

Wally:I'm so bored...(Directors note:I think his thinking about Kuki~I giggled~)

Hoagie:You just miss your _**girl friend **_kuki!__

Everyone giggled except for Wally he just blushed then...

Wally:YOU WHAT DID YOU SAY!He shouted on the face of Hoagie.

Hoagie:Woah chill!

Abby:Yeah man!  
>Nigel just stayed in his place and emotion...<p>

Wally:Guys,Listen!~everyone looked at wally and listen~"One I don't like her three why shoul I like her there's no way I'm going to fall in love with a cruddy girl!

Everyone giggled at number four said.

Wally:What's funny!

Abby:C'mon number 4 it's obvious!~She said as she sit on the coach~

Nigel:Well are you sure what you said?~Wiggling his eyebrows~

Hoagie:Hey guys I got a joke!~with a smile on his face~

Everyone sigh..There thoughts was "_Here it goes again_"

Nigel:What is it?~Then *Sigh*~

Wally:Another cruddy joke!

Abby:*Sigh*

Hoagie:I got new prefix!

Abby:Ooo..I thought it was a joke...

Nigel:So waht's funny there?

Wally:WHAT A CRUDDY JOKE!~He shouted~

Hoagie:It's still not finish!What's Bimbozo?  
>Wally:Bimbozo!I hate that name!~With a little anger on his face~<p>

Abby:I don't know.~She said politely~

Nigel:Neither do I.

Hoagie:Ahem...It's called another name for a blonde!~Hoagie laugh so hard that he could not take a breath~

Nigel and Abby laughed so hard!

Wally:What did you say Fat-!~He shouted but someone or a noise interrupted~

They all look at the door it was kuki!Everyone widen there eyes except for Abby.

Kuki was wearing a sweater dress colored green,a green hairband and green with white shoes.

Abby:So you've come.

Kuki:YEAH!~As she squealed~

Nigel:Welcome back Kuki.

Hoagie:Well why are absent for a week.

Kuki:I was busy doing something with my father.

Wally:W-ell hi kooks!~He blushed a little~

Kuki:Well nice to see you again Wally and everyone!~She said happily~

Nigel:Well I have a report from number 308 that the villains we're not in a evil scene because,there we're taking vacation right now or a week.

Wally:It's really bored with out combat.~As he sat down the coach~

Everyone sigh and sat down on the coach except for kuki.

Kuki:Hey guy's I have new movie's.

Wally:Girly movies no!

Kuki:No is not it has mystery,action,and strategy.

Nigel,Wally,Abby,and Hoagie:COOL!~They shouted~

Wally:What's the movie's name!~He said excitedly~  
>Kuki:Gunvore's Grave...(Directors Note:I maid that movie not in real life!)<p>

Hoagie:Where is it!~Looks very in a hurry~

Kuki grabbed the movie on her bag and hand it to Nigel.

Everyone went to the living room and turn on the tv then played the movie.

Kuki:I'm going to make some snacks.

Abby:I'm going with you number 3!

Kuki and Abby went to the kitchen to make some snacks while..

Wally:This movie is cool!

Nigel:So that is way should Jack go to the generator,this movie that I can learn strategies!

Hoagie:In this movie there all cool planes!

Mean while..

Abby:I did not know you also buy cool movies..~She said curiously~

Kuki:W-ell...ummm...I just like cool things now...~She said nervously~

Abby:Or is it just to have number 4 likes you?

Kuki was blushing red,red,red,and really red.

Abby:See I was right!~She was dancing while she put some cheese on the nachos~

Kuki:So-rt of...~They both giggled~

Abby and Kuki:All done!~The both said~

They made nachos,fries,burgers,and they ordered pizza too .(With drinks)  
>They went to the living room bringing the snacks...<p>

Kuki:Well all done!  
>Wally:Wow you two made this!~As he gets some nachos~|<p>

Kuki:Sure~She giggled and number 4 was blushing~

Others we're focus on the movie,later on..(She has 6 minutes to go back home)

Kuki:Abby.~She whispered~

Abby:yes~She whispered too~

Kuki:I have to go and just bring me tomorrow the movie.~She whispered~

Abby:Alright.~She smiled while the others we're so focus~

Kuki went out number 1,2,and 4 did not notice she went already.

_In her House_| |_-\\\\\\\&***

She opened the door and saw her father/dad.

Kuki:Dad I'm I late?~She said politely~

Kani Sanban:No,but we're almost late well,let's go.~He said in his way no tempered!~

They went to the _ _ _ _ _ _ _ of her dad(It's still hidden)

* * *

><p>Director's Note:<p>

_**Dear Readers,**_

_ Please review and I hope you like it I know it's kinda no sweet moment yet but _I promise I'll make it.

* * *

><p>Information:<p>

The director was spying this knd they dont even know and there director has a codename to and one of the knd classmate with the director.


	2. The Concert

**Chapter2:The Concert**

When Kuki and her father already arrived in the company(I revealed!)and went to the meeting room.

They continued there meeting Kuki is there too they were talking about where are they going to present _Kuki_ for her next concert then..

Man1:I suggest sir the big party tomorrow at rocking lounge in 7:30 pm.

Kani Sanban:I'll think of it.(Writing on his paper that the man suggest)

Women1:Sir how about the biggest hotel there having a big party too tomorrow 6:20 pm.

Kani Sanban:Tell me about that hotel and the party.

Women1:Sir it has 3 pools big sir they have shops restaurant's and 4,120 rooms many people is waiting for the big party because this party only performs once a year perfectly sir if your daughter sings in that concert then they will be a big fan of your daughter just like all those concerts and they want her to perform more!

Kani Sanban:Mmmm...Alright but one thing do you all agree.

Everybody stood up and said "Yes sir!"

Kani Sanban:Perfect now Kuki you know where to perform so practice it's tomorrow.~He said while smiling~

Women1:I think I did it again jerk...~She said quietly with a evil smirk~

The man just glared at her.

After the meeting they went home and Kuki hurried up to her room and practice.

In the tree house...

The movie was done everyone was amazed and inspired by that movie but, 1,2,4 was thinking where's numbuh 3.

Nigel:Numbuh 5 did you saw numbuh 3?

Abby:Oh..Numbuh 3 she left she said she'll be back on Saturday.

1,2,4:WHAT!  
>Nigel:But i did not saw her numbuh 5!<p>

Wally:Me either maybe she's just in her room!

Hoagie:I don't no what to say only this words..

Abby:You three was just busy and concentrating watching the movie.

Wally:How about this movie is she not going to get this?

Abby:I'm going to bring that tomorrow.

Wally was so bored did not know what to do,Hoagie was just busy thinking,Nigel was seacrhing for something but what?  
>Nigel:Hey guys want to go in the big hotel tomorrow 6:20 pm!<br>2,4,5:SURE!  
>Wally:But how about numbuh 3?<br>Everyone wiggled there eyebrows at Wally,Wally was so red.

Wally:I meant let's just have fun without numbuh three...~He lied he actually want numbuh three there at the party~  
>Nigel:Sure?~Wiggled his eyebrows~<p>

Wally:Yes I'm sure!~His stood up~

Hoagie:Well...

Abby:Ok!~She stood up~

Nigel was thinking why did abby said that...Hoagie too.

^Next morning^

Abby went to the house of Kuki but the one who answers is her dad.

Kani Sanban:Morning to Abby!

Abby:Morning I'm here to give this back to Kuki.~Giving the movie~

Kani Sanban:Oh thank you.

Abby:Is Kuki there ?

Kani Sanban:She's sleeping why?

Abby:Oh nothing and bye!~She walked away~

It's true Kuki was still sleeping,she slept at 10:12 pm yesterday now it's 10:12 am already.

In the tree house.

Nigel:Everybody ready?  
>2,4,5,:YES!<p>

Nigel:Then let's go!  
>They went to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S and there already in the hotel.<p>

Past 5 hours there still in the party and Kuki is already in the backstage she's the next!

Wally:Woah this party is totally good!

Nigel:Well you know this party only performs once a year!

2,4,5 was silent..then the familiar voice was on the stage.

"_A Party IN The USA"_

"_I hope in the plane at LAX"_

With dance steps she was wearing like a cowgirl(Skirt,short brown pants,like a cowgirl t-shirt,hair still black but 2 pony tails one for sides,with a hat of course).They did not really notice at 1st then...

_"with a dream and my cardigan"_

"_Welcome to the land of fame excess"  
><em>

1,2,4,5:KUKI!~They shouted but everyone cannot hear because the music is to loud.~

Wally:I can't believe it!~He blushes so red~

Then 1,2,5 started to wiggle there eyebrows again.

Wally:WHAT!

Abby:Just listen..

_"This is also crazy"  
><em>

~Everybody clap following the tune~

"_My tummy's turning and feeling"  
><em>

"_Kinda home sick"_

_"To much pressure and I'm nervous"  
>"That's when the taxi man turned on the radio"<br>"And a Jay Z song was on"  
>"And the Jay Z song was on"<em>

_"And the Jay Z song was on"  
>"So I put my hand up"<br>"They're playing my song"_

_"The butterflies fly away"  
>"Nodding my head like yeah"<em>

_"Moving my hip like yeah"  
>"I got my hands up"<br>"They're playing my song"  
>"I know I'm going to be ok"<em>

_"Yeah,It's a party in the USA"  
>"Yeah,It's a party in the USA"<br>"Get to the club in my taxi cub"_

_"Everybody's looking at me now"  
>"Like who's that chick with rocking kicks"<em>

_"She gotta be from out of town"  
>"So hard with my girls not around me"<br>"It's definitely not a Nashville party"_

_ "Cause' all I see are stilettos" _

_"I guess I never got the memo"_

"_My tummy's turning and feeling"  
><em>

"_Kinda home sick"_

_"To much pressure and I'm nervous"_

"_That's when the D.J dropped my favorite tune" _

"_And a Britney song was on"  
><em>

"_And the Britney song was on"_

"_And the Britney song was on"_

_"So I put my hand up"  
>"They're playing my song"<em>

_"The butterflies fly away"  
>"Nodding my head like yeah"<em>

__"I got my hands up"  
>"They're playing my song"<br>"I know I'm going to be ok"__

_"Yeah,It's a party in the USA"  
>"Yeah,It's a party in the USA"<em>

_"Feeling like hopping on a flight"_

_ (On a flight)_

_"Back to y hometown tonight"_

_ (Tonight)_

~After the song everyone was clapping so hard and screamed then kuki spotted on her friends the walk backwards to backstage,she's in the backstage then her father greeted~

Kani Sanban:That was great I'm happy for you and you can roam around if you want or go home already.

Kuki:Bye dad.~She waved~

Kani Sanban:Bye.~He waved too~

Kuki went to the exit without seeing by people she was almost there but...

Abby:Your good in singing huh.

Nigel:That's why your busy with your father on concerts.

Hoagie:Did you write your own music?

Wally:That was really nice.~He blushed~

Kuki:Thanks and yes...~She blushed~

Nigel:Why did you not told us?

Kuki:Well I just don't like..

Hoagie:Hey I'm hungry!

Abby:It's time to eat.

Wally:But we don't know where's the restaurant here.

Nigel:Do know where is it numbuh 3?

Kuki:Silly look it's just to the left.~She giggled~

1,2,4,5 widen their eyes to see a big restaurant they went in a hurry with numbuh 3 as they went the took a table ordered and ate talking about Kuki's concert here after they are done they went to their houses.

* * *

><p>Directors Note:<p>

Dear readers,

Please review I hope you like it but there are more chapters to go on.

* * *

><p>Information:<p>

The director has many spying cameras.


	3. Jelousy

**Chapter3:Jealousy**

^Morning^

In Kuki's house her father was still in the hotel with her mom Mushi is playing in the park.*****Ding Dong*

Kuki:*Groan*Coming!

She fixed her self went down stairs then opened the door it was Nigel Uno AKA Numbuh 1.

Kuki:Oh!Hi there numbuh 1!

Nigel:Sorry to disturb you but remember last last week you still remember right?  
>Kuki was still thinking.<p>

Nigel:You know what I mean.

Kuki:Oh sure I can do that again Numbuh 1!

Nigel:Thanks numbuh 3 start tomorrow ok and with us in the mall!

Kuki:sure!

Nigel:Thanks and see you at the play ground! ~Waved then walked away~

Kuki:Bye!~She said while waving~

*Closed the door*

Kuki:I better call my dad first.

^In the play ground^

Wally:Where are we going?

Abby:Mall.

Hoagie:And why?

Abby:Because numbuh 386 gave us a mission.

Wally:Only three of us?

Abby:Yup said numbuh 1 he's going out to take a break numbuh 3 stayed home she said to me she'll return on Saturday.

Wally:Oh...~he nodded~  
>Hoagie:What's the mission anyway?<p>

Abby:Father is going to rule the mall...

Wally and Hoagie:WHAT!

Abby:Yup.

Hoagie:I can't believe it!

Wally:Yeah!

Hoagie:NO!

Hoagie slipped his gadget somewhere near the trees in the park so, they tried to find it behind the tree's but then they heard familiar voices then they look there hiding too!

Kuki laughed because of number 1's word.

Kuki:HAHAHA!NUMBUH 1!

Nigel:Well let's go!

When they went away Wally stood up and punch the tree so hard then tree cracked next scene the the tree fell down backwards.

Abby:Woah chill down numbuh 4!~Trying to chill numbuh 4~

Wally:I'm going to kill numbuh 1!~Rage~

Hoagie:*Gasp*W-ell let's go back to our mission.~Trying to change the subject~

Abby:Will talk about it later.

Wally:FINE!

So they went to the mall and finish there mission after that they spotted again Kuki and Nigel with this small shadow.

Wally:I'm going there!

Abby:No numbuh 4!

Wally:What d ya want!

Abby:Will ask this later with numbuh 1!

Hoagie:And your jealous!

Wally came very red and went back to normal.

Abby:Good one numbuh 2!

Hoagie:Thanks!

Wally:Let's go!

So they went back to the tree house and thinking what was that shadow and what were they doing there?

Numbuh 1 was back and was in so good mood,Wally glared at him.

Nigel:Hello guys.

Abby:What are you doing here I thought you have something _important _to do?

Nigel:Well I went out to have some business at the mall.

Hoagie:Who did you bring?

Nigel:Me only Why?~He lied~

Wally:You're a-!~Someone interrupted~

Abby:Yo!We saw you with a shadow and K-!~Then a loud noise interrupted~

*Ring2x*

Nigel:Well Im going home now!

He run through the door so in a hurry.

Abby:Wait!

Wally:What so in a hurry and he came in then went back out?

Hoagie:I dont know something just rang.

Abby:Hmmm hey tell me about numbuh 1's move.

Hoagie:Last,last,last, Week he was in the playground with this laughing shadow.

Wally:And his always busy at home when I pass by there some people laughing and every Friday,Saturday,Sunday when I want to talk with him he just said I'm busy.

Abby:Wait Kuki is not in this she's in a concert every week!

Wally:Yeah..

Hoagie:Wait I know something every week until we knew Kuki was a singer I always saw Kuki wearing a rocking shirt matching skirt with black leggings she always following the way to Nigel's house.

Abby:Wait if you see her why did you not tell us?

Hoagie:She was wearing a hoody I did not recognize her but just now yes.

Wally:I'm going to give Nigel a good beating~Almost outside~

Abby:Wait!

Wally:what?~He growled~

Abby:Let's plan first dont ever beat numbuh 1 without proof!

Wally:Alright what's the plan?

Abby whispered to Hoagie and Wally they agreed fast.

^Next Morning^

Nigel went to the tree house happily whistling when he opened the hit Nigel on the head then he woke up in a chair still in the tree house.

Abby:Morning numbuh 1.~She glared at him~

Nigel:Morning numbuh 5.~He did not notice~

Hoagie:How was the day before yesterday?~He said curiously~

Nigel:Tiring~He groaned~

Wally:WHAT!~He growled with anger~

Abby:Chill!

Nigel:What did I do to him!~He was confused and crossed his arms~

Abby:Well yo-~Well someone interrupted~

Wally:WE SAW YOU WITH KUKI AND THIS STUPID SHADOW IN THE MALL EVEN THE PARK!~He said with anger~

Everyone was silent in a minute then the silent broke

Nigel:I dont know what are you talking about!~He said with loud voice~

Hoagie:T-~Someone interrupted~

Nigel:AND DON'T TELL THE SHADOW IS STUPID EVER EVER AGAIN!~He growled even better than Wally~

Abby was shocked first time she saw numbuh 1 sooo angry!

Hoagie open his mouth wide but...

Wally:WHY!~He said curiously~

Abby was about to talk then someone barge in...

Kuki:Hello everyone!~She said cheerfully~

Everyone went back to their positions...

Nigel:Hi..

Kuki:oooh everyone seem silent oh I returned today!

...Silent in the room for 6 minutes...

Wally:I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE JUST TELL ME WHO IS IT NUMBUH 1!  
>Kuki was shocked and thought <em>'Maybe they saw us I have to get this in peace and let them understand"<em>

Kuki ran through the door in a hurry..

Abby:Where is numbuh 3 going?

Hoagie:I don't know...

Wally:Well now let us begin!

Nigel:Youuuuuu will never get away to this!

Abby thought in her mind "_Why is numbuh 1 so angry to numbuh 4 when he said stupid shadow I'm so curios maybe it's a child of...NO!It can be numbuh 3 to numbu1 it can't be!"  
><em>

Nigel:aRE YOU JEALOUS NUMBUH 4!

He did not know what to answer numbuh 4 just attacked numbuh 1 Hoagie and Abby are trying to stop them but they can't but someone barge in it was Kuki and...Little shadow

Little shadow:Stop it right now!

* * *

><p>Director's note:<p>

Please review |_~


End file.
